i32fandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Pre-Timeline *'Circa 3,365 BC, '''Princess Celestia is born in ''Canterlot, Equestria. *'Circa 1,124 BC, '''Princess Luna is born in ''Canterlot, Equestria. 1000s '1075' *'1075, '''Princess Cadence is born in ''Cloudsdale, Equestria. 1860s '1868' *'1868, '''Adonias is born ''somewhere, to Clan Ocheyadan. 1870s '1872' *'1872, 'Highwater is founded by Adonias's family and his father's Ocheyadan followers. #This also marks the creation of Clan Moneta. '1873' *'1873', Agusto is born somewhere, to Clan Hull. '1878' *'1878', Gunda is born in Highwater, ''to Clan Moneta. '1879' *'1879,' "Loba" is born ''somewhere. 1880s '1880' *'1880, '''Dolan is born ''somewhere, to Clan Everly. '1881' *'1881, '''Bahman is born ''somewhere, ''to Clan Archer. '1882' *'1882, Dolan is captured and brought to Highwater by Clan Moneta. '''1883 *'Late Fall/Winter, 1883, '''Highwater falls after a liberation attack by major clans in the nearby area. #Dolan, Agusto, Odysseus, and other slaves and servants escape the settlement; most of their fates and later lives are unknown. #Agusto and Odysseus rejoin their respective clans. #Dolan escapes through an opening in the wall, choosing to not follow any of his friends. #Sombra and Bahman are killed when a burning building lands on top of them. #Adonias, Gunda, and Gaige are all arrested and sent to ''Sheldon for trial. All are found guilty and sentenced to prison time; Adonias getting the life sentence, Gunda getting 10 years, and Gaige getting 5 years. #"Loba" pursues Dolan, severly wounding him before being saved by Renard. She chooses to not return to Clan Moneta and instead seeks a new settlement somewhere else. He chooses to return to his own clan. As for Renard, his later life is unknown and what happened to him is a mystery. '1886' *'1886', Adonias passes away in a prison in Primghar at the age of 17. *'March 14th, 1886', Formal Proof is born in Trottingham, Equestria. '1887' *'October 1st, 1887', Donald W. Shipley is born in Thisplace, Respirador. '1888' *'1888', Gaige is released from prison. No further information is known about where he went and how long he lived. 1890s '1893' *'1893', Gunda is released from prison and becomes a part of Clan Sutherland. '1894' *'1894', Dolan and "Loba" both pass away in their respective settlements. '1895' *'May 29th, 1895', Archer Sas is born in Nuplace, Respirador. 1900s '1901' *'1901', Gunda passes away in her settlement at the age of 23. '1902' *'1902, '''Formal Proof begins researching about Lycanponies, hypothesising their origin, and studying their behaviors and personalities. '1903' *'1903,' Formal Proof is killed. 1910s *'1910', Shipley Arms and Ammo is founded ''in Respirador by Donald W. Shipley. *'1919, '''Archer Sas creates his "Conceptual rifle" to show off his custom built rifle ammunition. #Sas teams up with Shipley to create a rifle, which would later become the Shipley Service Rifle Model 1 (SR-1). 1920s *'Mid-1920,' Sas and Shipley finalize the fire mode on their new rifle. *'Summer of 1920,' after a three day trial on the SR-1, the successful rifle is commissioned for a mass order of 500 rifles by the Respiradorian Army, with a future 3,000 order set to be fulfilled by the year 1924. *'1921,' production begins on the SR-1. *'1923', the SR-1 is ordered in mass by the countries of Dawsonta, Stealasbeforia, and Wyttopia. All three countries declare the rifle to be standard issue to their militaries. *'1925', the SR-1's bolt system is changed from a "4-point pull" to a "2-point pull" system. 1930s *'1938', the Peace Keeper War begins between Wyttopia and Dawsonta. #Stealasbeforia fights alongside of Wyttopia due to the defense pact between them. #This marks the only time that the SR-1 sees formal combat. #The war ends in a truce after a few months of fighting. 1940s '1945' *'September 6th, 1944', Stealasbeforia's Prime Minister, Nhoj Liauq, formally declares that all "Furries" (Ilaans) are no longer slaves and grants them all citizenship. #The following months are non-stop debates on whether to make their own nation. #After much debate, it's decided that a country built by "Furries" for "Furries" is the best decision. #They decide to look towards the then uninhabited continent known as "Ilaa". *'February 9th, 1945', The first expeditions to Ilaa begin. After a promising report is given, funding for colonization is sought from the Stealasbeforian government. *'May 2nd, 1945', Final colonists come to the continent and begin expanding settlements. *'October 10th, 1945', Ilaa formally declares itself a nation. The first government leader is elected to be Marcus Tenyer. *'October 15th, 1945', The first militia group to defend Ilaa is formally formed. This also marks the day of what would later become the Fajestic is formed. '1946' *'Mid-1946', ''New Haven, Ilaa is declared the nation's capital. '1947' *'1947, '''Stealasbeforia continues to purchase and donate SR-1s to the newly formed Ilaa. '1949' *'1949', Patrick Koppinger is born ''somewhere in the United States of America. 1950s '1951' *'February 9th, 1951', Rose Branson is born in Ziegler, Ilaa. *'April 10th, 1951', William Guidry is born in Zullinger, Idaho. '1952' *'1952,' production of the SR-1 officially ends. '1953' *'January 4th, 1953', Alan Harlow is born in Little Brush, Ilaa. '1956' *'1956', Goliath, Ilaa is selected to be the new capital. #After a difficult negotiation, a trade agreement is made between Respirador and Ilaa. '1959' *'January 1st, 1959', North is born in Canterlot, Equestria. 1960s '1960' *'1960', Donald W. Shipley passes away. *'April 10th, 1960', Beyung-Ju Zhou is born in Rason, North Korea. '1961' *'June 3rd, 1961', Wei-Lu Ming is born in Lhasa, China. '1962' *'November 9th, 1962', Alex Rider is born in Clement, Respirador. '1964' *'March 29th, 1964', Emily Thurtw is born in Hynoon, Respirador. '1966' *'April 18th, 1966', Mark Burr is born somewhere in Respirador. '1968' *'July 8th, 1968', David Adams is born in Pleasant Hills, Tennessee. 1970s '1970' *'March 21st, 1970', Leo "Zax" Zacketloss is born in Yorktown, Ohio. *'June 4th, 1970', Jelli is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'July 10th, 1970', Nelson is born in "The Outlands", Equestria. '1971' *'January 19th, 1971', Scotland Brave is born in Irvine, Scotland. '1972' *'1972', trading begins to become difficult again between Ilaa and Respirador. *'May 9th, 1972', William "Toad" Storey is born in Chevy Chase, Maryland. *'August 14th, 1972', Magneta McGuire is born'' somewhere''. '1973' *'July 28th, 1973', Elliott Bradley is born in somewhere. *'September 21st, 1973', Paige Fox is born in Sumwer, Respirador. '1974' *'1974', Mama Mia is born in Manehattan, Equestria. *'August 27th, 1974', Tord Arnold is born in Samhill, Respirador. '1975' *'May 9th, 1975', Nathan Sayre is born in Fort Wayne, Indiana. *'June 2nd, 1975', Greg Manne is born in Hartford, Connecticut. '1977' *'January 11th, 1977', Hazel is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. '1978' *'August 22nd, 1978', Harley Gieck is born in Durham, North Carolina. '' '1979' *'March 4th, 1979', Richard "Grave" Boddy is born in ''Galena, Illinois. *'August 1st, 1979', Zi Zhi Lai is born outside of Beijing, China. *'October 23rd, 1979', Gwen Harlow is born in Goliath, Ilaa. 1980s '1980' *'April 18th, 1980', Matthew "Yorik" Mellor is born in Bute, Scotland. *'November 12th, 1980', Cai Mao is born in Hangzhou, China. '' '1981' *'1981', Archer Sas passes away in ''Respirador. '1983' *'May 10th, 1983', Brett Nelson is born in Greenville, California. *'September 4th, 1983', "Neo" is born somewhere in the United States. '1984' *'January 10th, 1984', Matthew Casper is born in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. '1985' *'May 19th, 1985', Falco "Mex" Nevarez is born in Acapulco, Mexico. *'October 8th, 1985', Kai-Lan Wen is born in Tawau, Malaysia. *'December 1st, 1985', Eugene Aldrich is born in Monson, Ilaa. '1986' *'December 21st, 1986', Adam Laddergoat is born in Gothenburg, Sweden. *'April 18th, 1986', Gwen's family moves to Neergwolliw, Stealasbeforia. '1987' *'January 14th, 1987', Doug "Dishwasher" Dip is born in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. *'February 29th, 1987', Amelia Flyleaf is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. '1988' *'January 20th',' 1988', Rainbow Blaze is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'May 19th, 1988', Firefly is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'June 2nd, 1988', Gina Harlow is born in Neergwolliw, Stealasbeforia. *'September 1st, 1988', Strafe Breezeway is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'September 23rd, 1988', "Cherry" is born somewhere in the United States. *'September 28th, 1988', Luis "Phoenix" Johnson is born in Beaumont, Texas. '1989' *'1989', the new members of the Red Council contact Ilaa to restore their trading. Ilaa chooses not to reply. *'September 24th, 1989', Nicole Fox is born in Hansen, Respirador. 1990s '1990' *'1990', the '89 Port Policy was formed between Ilaa and Respirador, restoring their trade relations. *'March 10th, 1990', Garret Huffrey is born in Cody, Wyoming. *'March 24th, 1990', "Amity" is born in Greenville, California. *'May 20th, 1990', Kaitlynn "Aussie" Spencer is born in Gladstone, Australia. *'September 10th, 1990', Amelia, Strafe, Rainbow Blaze, and Firefly all meet on their first day of middle school at the Cloudsdale Academy. *'November 16th, 1990', Twitch Bradley is born in Samhill, Respirador. '1991' *'January 3rd, 1991', Jack Eady is born in York, Ilaa. *'January 11th, 1991', Robert Elver is born in Cistern, Ilaa. *'January 22nd, 1991', Carol Whitetail is born in Northwood, Ilaa. *'July 19th, 1991', Tanner Denton is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'November 23rd, 1991', Chris "Tex" Marrone is born in Austin, Texas. *'December 20th, 1991', Jesse Doyle is born in Galahan, Respirador. '1992' *'Mid-1992', Amelia is diagnosed with diabetes. *'January 3rd, 1992', Lollipop Sprinkle is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'September 13th, 1992', Ross "Naroon" Wade is born in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. '' *'March 26th, 1992', Alex Haefner is born in ''Havelock, North Carolina. *'July 12th, 1992', Damian Shields is born in Flagstaff, Arizona. *'October 2nd, 1992', Sarah Haws is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'November 5th, 1992', Jessica Montly is born in Gerber, Ilaa. '1993' *'March 2nd, 1993', Chris "Buff" Hayes is born in Goliath, Ilaa. *'March 28th, 1993', Celeste Patane is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'April 13th, 1993', Jacqueline Gazelle is born in Worthington, Ilaa. *'May 22nd, 1993, Spitfire is born in ''Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'''September 8th, 1993, Josh "Angel" Calvin is born in Swanson, Ilaa. '1994' *'February 14th, 1994', Amelia and Strafe begin dating regularly. *'July, 1994', Nathan Sayre is dishonorably discharged from the military for sexual assault. *'September 18th, 1994', Shooting Star is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'November 14th, 1994', Oliver "Furry Trash" Hacking is born in Swanson, Ilaa. '1995' *'January 14th, 1995', Cole Pool is born in Melody, Ilaa. *'May 13th, 1995', Pepperchini Nelson is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'December 7th, 1995', Rook is born in Canterlot, Equestria. '1996' *'1996', Nathan Sayre becomes a mercenary and is sent off to the Democratic Republic of the Congo in Africa; after only being in the Congo for a few weeks, he becomes a known ruthless tyrant of his area. *'June 2nd, 1996', Blake Fox is born in Hansen, Respirador. *'June 22nd, 1996', "Bazoo" is born in Salt Lake City, Utah. '1997' *'February 19th, 1997:' #A biological disaster occurs at the Eastern-North Island Research Facility. Alex Rider along with the rest of his team and the other 3 Hazardous Containtment Response Teams are sent in to assess and clean up the facility. #'13:01 hours', the Ilaan side of the Western-North Island Research Facility ''is alerted by the Eastern side that there has been an accident and that the HCRT has been called in to contain it. #'18:00 hours', after it becomes increasingly clear that there's no containing the outbreak inside the labs, orders are given to destroy the facility. *'February 20th, 1997:' #Rider and what remains of the 3 HCRT teams and base personnel are evacuated via helicopter. #'09:30 hours', the ''Eastern-North Island Research Facility is destroyed via thermal explosion. '1998' *'April 4th, 1998', Rebecca Parson is born in Swanson, Colorado. *'June 6th, 1998', Gwen graduates from Jackson White Hgih Loohcs'' in''' Neerg Wolliw, Stealasbeforia.' *'June 7th, 1998', Spectre is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'September 8th, 1998', Gwen enrolls in Uoyliwnraelfutsereh '' Loohcs rof Rehgih Noitacude (ULRN for short) in Neerg Wolliw, Stealasbeforia'' to study Insurance Law. *'October 22nd, 1998', Rein is born in Canterlot, Equestria. '1999' *'July 6th, 1999', Miracle is born in Yahuma, DRC, Africa. *'August 13th, 1999', Trenton Thurtw is born in Samhill, Respirador. *'October 11th, 1999', Chloe Montly is born in Gerber, Ilaa. *'October 14th, 1999', Kaitlynn Dutton is born in Cascade, Respirador. *'December 14th, 1999', "Softy" and "Critique" are born in Mareica, Equestria. 2000s '2000' *'February 9th, 2000', Fry is born in Trottingham, Equestria. *'April 14th, 2000', Misserie is born in Ponyville, Equestria. *'August 13th, 2000', Thomas Conway is born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. *'September 8th, 2000', Spencer Crane is born in Enee, Nebraska. '2002' *'May 8th, 2002', Kojak is born in Canterlot, Equestria. '2003' *'2003', two Respiradorian merchant ships collide with a Stealasbeforian merchant ship at the Port of Gulna in Southeastern Ilaa ''in a supposed accident, killing 21 Ilaans, 30 Stealasbeforians, and 26 Respirators. Stealasbeforia and Ilaa accuse Respirador of intentionally causing the collision due to the recent trading tensions between Stealasbeforia and them. After denying such an accusation, to no avail, Respirador pulls its trading agreements with both countries. *'April 21st, 2003', Spot Light is born in ''Manehattan, Equestria. *'November 7th, 2003', Jakob Kannis is born in Boulder, North Dakota. '2004' *'2004', the Fox family moves to Lokashun, Respirador. *'April 22nd, 2004', Lolman is born in Manehattan, Equestria. *'October 14th, 2004', Fleetfoot is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'December 2nd, 2004', Rarity is born in Ponyville, Equestria. '2005' *'May 6th, 2005', Gwen graduates from ULRN with a Master's Degree in Insurance Law. *'June 10th, 2005', Amelia, Strafe, Firefly, and Rainbow Blaze graduate high school. *'June 14th, 2005', Strafe proposes to Amelia--she accepts. *'June 20th, 2005', Fluttershy is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'June 21st, 2005', Gwen is offered a job with Etagsnoil Ecnarusni Ynapmoc in Nwotepac, Stealasbeforia. ''She accepts and begins working with them. *'October 4th, 2005', Octavia Melody is born in ''Canterlot, Equestria. *'November 1st, 2005', Applejack is born in Ponyville, Equestria. '2006' *'June 9th, 2006', Gina graduates from Jackson White Hgih Loohcs in Neergwoliw, Stealasbeforia. *'August 20th, 2006', Kalamari is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'September 11th, 2006', Gina enrolls in ULRN in Neergwoliw, Stealasbeforia ''to study Biomedical Engineering. *'October 16th, 2006', Pinkie Pie is born ''somewhere in Equestria. *'October 17th, 2006', Twilight Sparkle is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'November 14th, 2006', Flitter is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'November 18th, 2006', Amelia and Strafe Breezeway get married. '2007' *'January 9th, 2007', Rainbow Blaze proposes to Firefly--she accepts. *'March 3rd, 2007', Syrsa Fox is born in Lokashun, Respirador; ''Chell Bradley is born in ''Samhill, Respirador. *'May 5th, 2007', Rainbow Blaze and Firefly get married. *'August 9th, 2007', Skittle Sugarfelt is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'October 11th, 2007', Dennis is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'November 2nd, 2007, '''Ditzy Hooves is born in ''Cloudsdale, Equestria. '2008' *'April 1st, 2008', Cloud Chaser is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'June 22nd, 2008', Chad Fox is born in Lokashun, Respirador. *'July 5th, 2008', Rainbow Dash is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'July 19th, 2008', Draft Breezeway is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. '2009' *'January 12th, 2009', Reuben Nelson is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'March 17th, 2009', Juniper Nelson is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'June 22nd, 2009', Tibbles is born in Lantern, Minnesota. *'December 7th, 2009', Taya Quail is born in Phoenix, Equestria. 2010s '2010' *'April 1st, 2010', Gina is offered an opportunity to begin a short-term internship with Ycrem Lacidem in Esor Etihw, Stealasbeforia. She accepts and begins working with them. '2011' *'May 6th, 2011', Gina graduates from ULRN with a Bachelor's Degree in Biomedical Engineering. She begins to work full time with Ycrem Lacidem. '2012' *'August 6th, 2012', Amelia Breezeway dies of kidney failure. '2013' *'April 17th, 2013', Apple Bloom is born in Ponyville, Equestria. *'May 13th, 2013', Sweetie Belle is born in Ponyville, Equestria. *'September, 2013', Draft is given over to Blaze and Firefly by his father, Strafe, after not being able to handle taking care of him alone. *'March 23rd, 2013', Babs Seed is born in Manehattan, Equestria. *'October 27th, 2013', Scootaloo is born in Ponyville(?), Equestria. '2014' *'Late 2014', Blaze and Firefly adopt Draft into their family after it becomes clear his dad won't be bouncing back any time soon. *'February 19th, 2014', Spencer is killed by an explosion inside of the building she was sniping out of in Mosul, Iraq. *'October 8th, 2014', Twitch is declared missing in action outside of Denver, Colorado. *'October 15th, 2014', The Second American Civil War starts in the United States of America. '2015' *'July 1st, 2015', Gwen is offered a job with Freeman Insurance Company in Raven, East Dakota, Earth. ''She accepts it, moves there, and begins working for them. *'December 1st, 2015, Eagle Sight is killed by a Changeling spy while protecting Princess Celestia. '''2016 *'June 29th, 2016', Ilaa sinks the Respiradorian battleship, the Bannered Stallion, off the coast of Eastern Ilaa. This also marks the day that the Red Council, Respirador's government, begins to prepare for with Ilaa. *'July 19th, 2016', #the "Red July" War begins with an invasion from the Respiradorian Military on Eastern Ilaa. Large amounts of aircraft, troops, and ships are launched and much ground is taken by the Respirators. #"Infected" is shot down over the Red Forest on Ilaa and is captured as a P.O.W. #Twitch Bradley is deployed with the 2nd wave of Respiradorian Army "Invaders". *'July 23rd, 2016', #The Fajestic are able to successfully cut off the Respiradorian Military forces' supplies and reinforcements. #All Respiradorian Military forces are ordered to abandon Ilaa and begin to conduct strategic airstrikes to cover their retreat to designated extraction points near to the coast. #The Fajestic begin to take out fleeing aircraft and ships until out of ammo and/or running low on fuel. #Respiradorian Military Command announces to all Respiradorian Military forces that, if they're receiving the current transmission and aren't on an aircraft or ship leaving Ilaa that they are screwed and on their own. #Twitch Bradley is declared M.I.A. *'July 24th, 2016', Ilaa mobilizes its navy and air force to attack Respirador. *'July 26-27th, 2016', the "Red July" War ends in Respirador's surrender after an eight hour bombing campaign run by Ilaa on Respirador. *'August 3rd, 2016', Trenton Thurtw is released from Ilaan custody and sent back to Respirador. '2017' *'2017', Due to the heavy fighting within the borders of the United States of America, it loses its status as a world super power. *'January 9th, 2017', Bretty and Stalker are killed in action while fighting in Hīt, Iraq. *'April 10th, 2017', Elliott and Magneta Bradley die in a house fire. *'April 15th, 2017', the Second American Civil War ends in a cease fire agreement, then splits the U.S. into the Western States and Eastern States. '2018' *'2018', The European Federation is founded. The majority of Europe joins within the same year. '2019' *'2019, '''The North-South Union is established and unites all of North and South America. 2020s '2020' *'2020', Jessica is selected to be the leader of the North American Section of the North-South Union. '2022' *'March 4th, 2022', Flitter breaks Draft's nose. Cloud Chaser and him begin dating shortly afterwards. '2023' *'July 7th, 2023', The Drop Inn burns to the ground. Kalamari is blamed along with both Fry and Izza; all of them are fired. *'July 24th, 2023', The 72-hour War of Equestria starts. *'July 27th, 2023', The 72-hour War of Equestria ends in European Federation victory with the capture and execution of Princess Celestia. '2024' *'July 2024', Cloudsdale Academy's Class of 2024 graduates. This includes Fluttershy and Kalamari among others. This also marks the day that Kalamari intentionally falls out of contact with both her friends and family and just seemingly disappears. '2025' *'July, 2025', Cloudsdale Academy's Class of 2025 graduates. This includes, Rainbow Dash, Draft, Ditzy, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, and others. '2027' *'January 15th, 2027', The events of The Big Show happens: the concert that Spot and his friends were going to go to in ''Ponyville gets cancelled, they have to find something else to do for the night. That is until they decide to take the band's place! *'May 7th, 2027', The events of Kalamari happen: Draft and Rainbow Dash are flying through Ineu Valley and notice an abandoned building off in a run-off, they race to it and find that it's actually inhabited by someone they thought was dead that they went to school with. *'May 26th, 2027', The events of A New Friend happens: Kalamari Nelson is introduced to Dennis, Lolman, and Spot Light at Spot's apartment. '2028' *'February 8th, 2028', The events of Babysitting happens: Spot Light decides to help out by babysitting Dinky Doo and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Things become too much for him and he brings in his friends. But, there Scootaloo finds a strange weapon and turns Spot and his friends into mares until they learn that it was actually Discord doing it. *'March 18th, 2028', The events of An Unexpected Visit happens: Spot Light's mother, Mama Mia, shows up unexpectedly and learns that she now has a daughter, too. *'May 19th and 20th, 2028', The events of Misery happen. This includes: #Draft and Kalamari hang out the night of the 19th at Draft's apartment to watch a movie. Kalamari leaves at around 11 o'clock, but not before asking Draft if he'd like to go on a blind date with a "friend" of her's; he accepts half-asleep. #On the 20th, around the time he's supposed to meet her "friend", he heads to her place under a misconception that he's actually going out with her. After clearing things up with him, she sends him to meet her at the Cafe Baltic instead of heading back to his apartment. Fifty minutes later, he arrives at the Cafe Baltic, sees a female pegasus sitting at a booth across the dining room, and goes to sit with her, thinking that's his date. She says something in Polish, and then he sees another pony sitting closer to the window, giving him a dirty look. He quickly realizes that she's his date and not her. He apologizes, and goes to sit with her. After having their orders taken, they begin to talk. She's surprised about Draft's age and how he doesn't drink. Then, Misserie says that she wants to be an author, but Draft ends up offending her by calling her interest in Lycanponies to be "fiction". She angrily storms to the restroom, and, after that, Zephyr and Kojak enter the cafe and speak with Draft for a while until Misserie comes back. Then, both her and Draft decide to leave, and he walks her home. After a short goodbye, Draft flies off with the final words "Never again". 2030s '2031' *'November 3rd, 2031', Ryan Burken is killed in an elevator crash, Trenton Thurtw is killed with a gunshot to the head by Evan Carhart, who is later killed by Kaitlynn Dutton, along with various other mercs. At Some PointInfected32ZaX *'At some point, '''Stardust Sprinkleshine is born ''somewhere. *'July 10th, ----', Mimic is born in the Changeling Kingdom, Equestria. Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Infected32's Pages